


How Do You Live Like This?

by NB_Cecil



Series: Doctors and Lizards [34]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bashir is discovering the reality of espionage isn’t as fun as the fantasy, Bashir’s deteriorating mental health, Dialogue Heavy, Double Drabble, Garak has a hard time understanding it’s not normal not to trust anyone, Garak tries to be helpful, Garashir Lunch Date, Gen, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Lunch in the Replimat, Obsidian Order Habits Die Hard, Police state, Post-6x18 Inquisition, Section 31, There really is no privacy on a space station when you don’t know if it’s real or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 18:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil
Summary: Post-6x18Inquisition, Bashir finds himself questioning his own perceptions and unsure if he ever left the Section 31 simulation. Garak tries to reassure him.





	How Do You Live Like This?

“Not everyone is out to get you.”

“_Garak_,” Bashir voice rose to a whine of frustration, “How do I know I’m not still in the simulation?”

“Stop thinking that.” The Cardassian snapped, banging his fork down on the table, eyes darting round the busy Replimat. “It’s annoying.”

“Annoying?!” Bashir exclaimed. “When I’ve listened to your paranoid fantasies all these years?”

“_My_ suspicions aren’t based in fantasy, my dear.” Garak replied. “And will you please keep your voice down?” His eyes darted round the room again. “You’re attracting attention.”

Bashir rolled his eyes at his friend’s refusal to acknowledge the similarity of their situations, but nonetheless lowered his voice and leaned closer. “How do you live like this?” 

“Live like what?”

“Not knowing if anyone is who they say they are. How do you trust anyone?”

“I don’t.” Garak shrugged.

Bashir shook his head. “I cant do my job, I can’t speak freely with my friends or even relax in my quarters, because I don’t know if I’m being watched.”

“You’ll get used to it.” Garak waved a hand dismissively.

“I doubt that.” Bashir sighed and took a long swig of tea.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from prompt-bank.tumblr.com:  
“Not everyone is out to get you. Stop thinking that. It’s annoying.”


End file.
